One Shot: La cena de Navidad
by ShinigamiGer
Summary: Koe, la cocinera de la División 6, intenta terminar la comida para la cena de Nochebuena, pero su esfuerzo acaba siendo en vano gracias a un accidentado episodio. Regalo para Koe, por el Juego del Amigo Secreto Navideño 2006 de la División 6 de BSP.


**La Cena de Navidad**

_El exterior del gran comedor de la División 6 brillaba por los adornos de luces que cubrían sus paredes a lo largo y a lo ancho. Las luces se extendían desde la fachada del comedor hasta un camino que daba al lago, abarcando también la mayoría de los arbustos que rodeaban el lugar. En medio de esos arbustos, un relajado Zangetsu, tirado en el pasto, se quejaba de los ruidos y gritos de Gaijin y Meikram, que se estaban arrojando constantemente ataques de kidoh uno al otro, pero con dirección al suelo, como si se trataran de buscapiés._

_Adentro del comedor, un gigantesco arbol adornado con más luces y con tarjetas con los nombres de los integrantes de la División captaba la atención de todos. Adentro de cada tarjeta había un regalo sorpresa que cada miembro había preparado para otro miembro en particular, y que recién se abrirían a la medianoche. A lo largo del comedor se habían reemplazado las mesas de tamaño mediano en las que día a día solían comer los miembros de la División, por gigantesco tablón que abarcaba muchísimo espacio. Junto al árbol, Killua conversaba amistosamente con Leticia y Kuukaku; mientras tanto, Kuniko, Rukia y Sayu luchaban para poder extender el mantel (de proporciones igualmente grandes que la mesa) de manera que quedara bien de todos lados; Kae, Ryoka y Ger cargaban bebidas (alcohólicas y no alcohólicas) en unas grandes vasijas con estilo navideño, y Black ayudaba a Yuufuku a terminar de arreglar los adornos ubicados en el techo del comedor. Todo se desenvolvía en un agradable ambiente pre-Navideño, con luces bajas y música suave de fondo._

_Sin embargo, en la cocina, el ambiente era otro. Con las mesadas completamente llenas de platos, bandejas, tarros y muchísimos utensilios, una muy agitada Koe luchaba por tener toda la comida preparada a tiempo. Ya eran más de las 10, y se estaba atrasando; si seguía a este ritmo, con la cantidad de platillos que estaba preparando, la medianoche los tomaría de sorpresa en medio de la cena. Lo peor de todo era que estaba sola: normalmente, Koe contaba con tres ayudantes para preparar la comida de toda la División, pero se había dado la situación de que ninguno de ellos estuviera. Uno, porque lo habían enviado al mundo humano. Otro, porque estaba en el Rukongai. Otro, porque nadie sabía dónde estaba. El resultado era una Koe apuradísima, muy alterada y con los nervios de punta. Las únicas personas que de tanto en tanto entraba a la cocina, no cooperaban: uno era Headbone, que cada cinco minutos le recordaba amablemente a Koe que las agujas del reloj avanzaban y el tiempo apremiaba (a lo que Koe generalmente respondía con algún insulto en voz baja); y el otro era Yuber, que trataba de robarse algo para comer (y terminaba recibiendo sartenazos en el medio de la cabeza). Había mucha comida para elegir, pero debía ser servida en el debido orden, y hasta que no estuviera todo encaminado, no se serviría nada… y realmente, a la cocinera le faltaba mucho._

_Mientras terminaba de preparar las ensaladas, una de huevo y mayonesa, y la otra de zanahoria con variedad de hortalizas, Koe también se ocupaba de cortar los ananaes para decorar los tomates agridulces rellenos. Mientras tanto, no podía descuidar el lomo que se cocía a fuego lento, a la vez que preparaba la salsa de hongos para acompañarlo. A todo esto, a los arrollados de queso y paté les faltaba nada menos que el queso y el paté, y como si todo esto fuera poco, todavía tenía que tener listo el cerdo, que era el plato principal. Koe estaba, sin lugar a dudas, con el agua al cuello._

_Faltaba poco para las 11, y en la División los estómagos rugían bastante. Afortunadamente, Koe ya tenía las cosas más o menos en orden, y empezó a llamar a los gritos a compañeros para que la ayudaran a servir las entradas. Mientras varios Shinigamis servían las bandejas en la mesa, Kuniko, se asomó a los jardines a llamar a los que se encontraban afuera. Zangetsu, uno de ellos, entró murmurando algo por lo bajo (sonó algo así como __"Era hora"), pero Gaijin y Meikram seguían disparándose kidoh a los pies. Ante los gritos de Kuniko, decidieron hacer un alto, e ingresar al comedor pacíficamente… o al menos, aparentando estar en paz._

_Cuando Meikram estaba por sentarse, Gaijin, demasiado motivado por el rato de diversión que estaba teniendo, le tendió una trampa a su compañero, y mediante un Arte Defensivo lo hizo tropezar y quedar con las manos atadas por lazos invisibles. Mientras Gaijin se descojonaba de risa, Meikram, con deseos de venganza, se levantó y empujó a Gaijin con su cuerpo._

_Koe terminó de servir el lomo en una gran fuente, y salió hacia el comedor… sólo para encontrar que Gaijin le arrojaba un Arte Destructivo a Meikram, que lo esquivaba… haciendo que el ataque cayera directamente sobre el gigantesco árbol de Navidad, que terminó prendiéndose fuego y cayendo directamente sobre la gran mesa. No sólo se prendió todo fuego, sino que además eran tantos los adornos de tela que las llamas terminaron llegando a la cocina, donde estaba el resto de la comida._

_Hizo falta un largo rato para que Milo pudiera apagar el incendio con su zanpakutoh de agua. Pero cuando todo se calmó, nada quedaba. Sólo un gran silencio, y Koe parada en medio de los destrozos, con la única comida "sobreviviente": la bandeja con el lomo que llevaba en sus manos…. Y que había terminado mojado por el agua lanzada por Milo, así que también se había arruinado. Gaijin y Meikram se acercaron sigilosamente, con la cabeza gacha. Cuando estaban por abrir la boca, los dos recibieron en la cara a la bandeja con el lomo, arrojada por Koe con toda su fuerza, para luego salir de lo que quedaba del comedor, furiosa._

_Koe se quedó sentada junto al lago, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Su cara denotaba una mezcla de tristeza con odio e impotencia. De lejos, se escuchaban los gritos de sus compañeros discutiendo, probablemente insultando a Meikram y a Gaijin. A Koe ya no le importaba nada: todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano._

_Kaede se acercó a Koe, y se sentó lentamente a su lado, sin decir nada. Koe no levantaba la mirada. De pronto, a lo largo del Seireitei empezaron a escucharse explosiones, y el cielo se llenó de fuegos artificiales. Uno a uno, el resto de los compañeros de la División 6 se fue acercando al lago, y sentándose junto a Koe, mientras todos miraban el cielo. Mientras se secaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos, Koe empezó a sonreír, y les dijo "Feliz navidad" a los demás. Todos se empezaron a saludar y a abrazar, incluyendo a Koe._

_Cuando llegó el momento en que Meikram y Gaijin se acercaron a saludarla, y ella se los quedó mirando seriamente. Tras esto, les dio a cada uno un fuerte golpe en la cara, mientras todos miraban. Después, los abrazó y les dijo "Feliz Navidad", a lo que ellos también respondieron, más aliviados._

_La cena se había arruinado, pero ya nada importaba, porque no era el día para amargarse ni enojarse con los demás: lo importante era pasar ese momento unidos. Así que Koe terminó trayendo, de la bodega externa a la cocina, todos los chocolates y dulces que tenía reservados para festejar después de medianoche. Y así terminaron, todos juntos, comiendo chocolate mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales… y al tiempo que Gaijin y Meikram comenzaban a dispararse rayos de kidoh nuevamente._


End file.
